


Dead Sea

by ianandmickeyrlikegingerandbread (orphan_account)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flower Crowns, Fluff, It's so fluffy I almost puked, M/M, SERIOUSLY ALL THE FLUFF, post-season 3b
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4677314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ianandmickeyrlikegingerandbread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles are in the forest. Singing, flower crowns and tons of "I love you"s might be involved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song Dead Sea by The Lumineers and you should probably listen to it before reading because Stiles actually sings it and stuff. Plus, it's a beautiful song *_*

"You know, when we first met I never thought we'd end up like this. But I wouldn't want it any other way." They were lying in the grass, leaves brushing their bare feet, Derek's head on Stiles' stomach and Stiles carding his hands through Derek's hair. Derek looked up at Stiles, eyes full of love and affection, said, "me neither," and took his hand to press a light kiss to his fingertips.   
"There's this song, it's called 'Dead Sea'. It's, like, made for us. The thing is, I love you. I love you so so much. But it's not just that. I feel... save with you, like you're always gonna save me from falling. And I've never been able to put it in words that really fit. This song, though. The first time I heard it, something in my chest just... it loosened, like I'd found it, the last piece missing, you know?" Stiles sat up at that, looking down at Derek now in his lap and plucked a Siberian globe flower from the grass and stuck it behind Derek's ear. He took other flowers and started making a flower crown.   
"Sing it for me," Derek asked quietly. Stiles smiled down at him, his fingers never stopping the rhythmic movement of getting a flower and binding it into the crown. When he raised his voice it was sweet and husky at the same time, longing and passionate.

_I stood alone, upon the platform in vain_  
The Puerto Ricans they were playing me salsa in the rain  
With open doors and manual locks  
In fast food parking lots 

This wasn't the first time Derek had heard Stiles sing, he always had a melody on his lips, singing in the shower, while studying, when he was doing the dishes, sometimes even in his sleep. But this time it was different. Stiles was sitting there, eyes closed, his lips forming the soft words, his fingers tapping the rhythm on Derek's shoulder and it was like he was lost in his own world. But his voice took Derek with him to that world, let him be a part of it, get a taste of what the song meant to him. 

_I headed West, I was a man on the move_  
New York had lied to me, I needed the truth  
Oh, I need somebody, needed someone I could trust  
I don't gamble, but if I did I would bet on us 

At that, Stiles' hand tightened a little on Derek's shoulder and his other hand started caressing his head, leaving the flower crown in the grass. The longer Stiles sung and the longer Derek watched the more he got caught in the magic of Stiles' voice, the highs and lows, the way it twisted the words, made them seem like something made by a God. And then Stiles opened his eyes and Derek could see the tears in his eyes and he held his breath as Stiles started singing the chorus, smiling at Derek.

_Like the Dead Sea_  
You told me I was like the Dead Sea  
You'll never sink when you are with me  
Oh, Lord, like the Dead Sea 

A single tear trickled from Stiles' eyes, rolled down his face, fell off, and landed on Derek's cheek. They didn't care, too caught up in the moment.

_Whoa, I'm like the Dead Sea_  
The finest words you ever said to me  
Honey can't you see,  
I was born to be, be your Dead Sea 

Slowly Derek sat up and took the flower crown in his hands, careful not to make any sound. He plucked a flower, the last one, and finished the crown. Inching closer to Stiles, he carefully placed it on his head, the blue and red and orange bright against his brown hair.

_You told me you were good at running away_  
Domestic life, it never suited you like a suitcase  
You left with just the clothes on your back  
You took the rest when you took the map 

Stiles opened his eyes again then, having closed them after a while, looked at Derek, smiled, leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly on Derek's.   
"I love you." With those words he sat back again.

_Yes, there are times we live for somebody else_  
Your father died and you decided to live  
It for yourself you felt, you just felt it was time  
And I'm glad, cause you with cats, that's just not right 

Stiles' voice broke. The smile never left his face. His voice didn't stop forming beautiful words.

_Like the Dead Sea_  
You told me I was like the Dead Sea  
You'll never sink when you are with me  
Oh, Lord, I'm your Dead Sea 

With each sound that escaped his lips, with each tone he hit just right, with each syllable his mouth formed, Derek loved him more.

_Whoa, I'm like the Dead Sea_  
The nicest words you ever said to me  
Honey can't you see  
I was born to be, be your Dead Sea 

And then he couldn't hold it in anymore, he sat right behind Stiles, the boy in between his legs, their bodies pressed together, and Derek could feel the vibrations in Stiles' chest, he buried his face in his neck, drinking in the scent, the one he was able to pick up anywhere. The one that was home for Derek since he first smelt it, that hit something in the very beginning, that got stuck in Derek and refused to leave, crawled under his skin and stayed. 

_I've been down, I've been defeated_  
You're the message, I will heed it.  
Would you stay,  
Would you stay the night? 

They were sitting there, Stiles still singing and Derek clutching him like his life depended on him, and in some twisted way it did. 

_Dead Sea,_  
You told me I was like the Dead Sea  
I never sink when you are with me  
Oh, Lord, I'm your Dead Sea 

"I love you."

_Whoa, I'm like the Dead Sea_  
The nicest words you ever said to me  
Honey can't you see  
I was born to be, be your Dead Sea 

Derek twisted around a little so his legs were still around Stiles but now one of them was lying in his lap and the other one behind his back. He cupped Stiles' cheek with one hand and the other one came to rest on his thigh.  
"I love you. I love you. I love you so much. You're the light of my life and I love you. You're my Dead Sea, my anchor, the thing that helps me through every bad day and I love you. I want to be with you for the rest of my life because I love you. I love you," Derek whispered, his voice trembling.   
One stray flower fell out of the crown and landed in Derek's lap. He picked it up.   
"You're my flower king and I love you," he mumbled. Stiles leant forward and kissed him, slow, only a brush of lips that left them both breathless.   
"I love you to the moon and back," Stiles breathed into Derek's lips. "You're my one and only," he said, taking the yellow flower from Derek's hands and tucking it behind his ear.  
"You're my flower prince and I love you."


End file.
